


Crime Scene Photos

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Photos old and new [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Kidfic, being grossed out by incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Ramona Winchester and Becky Rosen only ever met a handful of times. It never went well.





	Crime Scene Photos

Ramona is almost thirteen the first time she meets Becky Rosen.

“Oh, Sam,” Becky swoons as she waltzes through the door of their motel room, not far from Chuck’s place. “It’s so good to see you again.” 

“Gross,” Ramona says. 

“I’m sorry, who is that?” Becky asks, looking deeply offended at Ramona Winchester’s very existence. 

“Me?” Ramona snaps. “What about you? Stop touching my uncle, you creepo.” 

Becky jerks her head as if she didn’t quite hear right. “Uncle?” 

Sam takes a deep breath. “Uh...yeah. Becky Rosen...Ramona Winchester. My niece. Dean’s kid.” 

“No,” Becky says. “No, no, no, you don’t have kids. Sam and Dean don’t have kids. That...that ruins everything.”

“Watch it,” Dean snaps, obviously offended. 

“You’re not supposed to have kids!” Becky yells, frantic. “She’s not in the books!” 

The room goes silent. 

“Look, I hate to break this to you, Becky,” Dean says. “But those books? They get some stuff right. Like scarily right. But definitely not everything.” 

Becky looks thrown and turns to Sam. “Do...do you have kids?” 

“No,” Sam says quickly. “Not...I mean none that are technically mine, but Ramona’s been kind of a communal effort, so…” 

“Also gross,” Ramona comments. 

“You are not helping your case,” Dean chuckles.

“My existence isn't a case I need to make,” she snaps. 

Dean stares at his daughter for a long moment and then nods, before turning to his brother. “Sammy? We've officially hit tween. Please kill me before she starts reading Twilight and asking me to buy her glittery lip gloss.”

“Bullet in the back of the head or in the face?” Sam asks. 

“Back of the head. Duh. My face is way too pretty.”

“And you wanna have sex with these guys?” Ramona asks Becky, her tone incredulously judgmental. 

“Ramona Mary!” Sam cries, looking slightly scandalized. 

“Just Sam,” Dean corrects his daughter. “But apparently she'd rather us have sex with each other.”

Ramona opens her mouth, closes it, turns a pale shade of green and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door. 

Sam gives his brother a deeply unhappy glower. “She already needed therapy, Dean.”

“Grossing out your kids, Becky,” Dean chirps, smirking widely. “Nothing like it.”

“You’re not supposed to be dads,” Becky says quickly. “Why is she even here?! It’s dangerous! Your lives are too dangerous for kids!” 

“Well, yeah, but Ramona doesn’t hunt,” Dean defends. “And she’s here because she’s our family. We wanna stay together.” 

As Ramona exits the bathroom and wanders over to stand next to Sam, Becky keeps going. 

“But why didn’t you leave her at Bobby’s?!” Becky cries. “Or...I don’t know. In a box like a kitten with a ‘free-to-a-good-home’ sign!” 

“That’s my kid you’re talking about,” Dean says, looking more surprised than offended. 

“But she shouldn’t exist!” Becky cries. 

Sam is too late to stop his twelve-year-old niece from reeling back a fist and punching Becky in the face. 

“Whoa!” Dean yells, dashing over and tugging the tween away. “What have we said about punching civilians?!” 

Becky groans in pain and takes the opportunity to cling to Sam as her nose bleeds and she watches Ramona stomp back into the bathroom.

“See?! Monster!” 

Sam sighs heavily. “Y’know what, Becky? You should go get that nose looked at. We’ll talk later.” 

***** 

“But she’s like...a tulpa, right?” Becky asks, as she follows Chuck around his house. She’s got an ice pack on her face. “No twelve-year-old girl is that strong.” 

“I don’t think she’s that strong,” Chuck comments. “I think you just don’t know how to take a punch.” 

“But she’s a monster. She has them brainwashed. Dean doesn’t have a daughter. They don’t have kids!” 

“They do,” Chuck says. 

“What?!” It’s a screech, loud enough to wake the dead. 

“I...I wanted to keep Ramona out of it,” Chuck shrugs. “She’s not a hunter. She doesn’t have any big destiny. And the books sell better when they’re just about the guys, so she’s not around.” 

Becky doesn’t know whether to scream, cry or throw up.

Eventually, she winds up doing all three.

*****

“Iiiit’s awesome! The first-ever Supernatural convention!” 

It’s automatic, the way Ramona’s fist flies through the air and lands right in Becky’s gut. 

She grunts hard, and stumbles back, coughing.

“Wow,” Dean snaps. “Grounded.” 

“It was a rage blackout,” Ramona pouts softly. “I didn’t mean to this time.” 

Sam sighs deeply “Oh, my god.” 

***** 

Ramona follows her father into the Vegas Chapel, frowning. 

Generally, on their yearly Vegas trips, she gets full run of her own hotel room and all the television options she could ask for. At fifteen, she’s not allowed in the actual casinos, but the beds are lux, and the room service bountiful. It’s always a nice vacation from the monsters and the insanity. 

But this year…

Well, this year, she’s standing in a chapel in an old blue dress, her father in a suit, watching as her uncle beams at them happily. 

“You should both be happy for Sam,” Becky scolds them, fluffing her big, cheap-looking wedding dress a little. “After all, he’s found true love.” 

Ramona lunges, only to be caught and hoisted away from Becky by her father. 

“Easy, Princess,” Dean says as she struggles. 

“Lemme at her,” Ramona snarls. “I’ll rip her lungs out!” 

“Now, Ramona, sweetie,” Becky says, her voice dripping with sugar. “Is that any way to treat your new auntie?” 

It takes both Sam and Dean to hold her back after that.

When it’s all over; when the love spell has been broken, Ramona begs to go with Sam when he signs the annulment paperwork. 

“No way,” he tells her. “Not a chance in hell. The less we have to do with her ever again, the better. And I don't want to have to drive her to the emergency room once you're done.” 

*****

And after that, Ramona sort of...forgets about Becky. So many other things happen in her life. They find the Bunker, and Ramona eventually goes off to school. Her father and uncle die, and this time, they don’t come back. She gets married, and gives birth to a perfect little baby girl with raven hair and Winchester-green eyes. Just like hers.

She hasn’t thought of Becky in years and at thirty, Ramona is wandering around the bookstore while her husband and daughter enjoy story time in the kids section. She takes a moment to herself, to browse and wandering around without having her adorably chatty husband in one ear, and her just plain adorable daughter in the other.

Her calm is short-lived, though. Because piled high on their own display…

Is the Supernatural book series. 

“What the f…” 

“Isn’t it great?” 

That voice.

That over-excited, high-pitched tone. 

Ramona turns slowly, a stony look on her face. 

Becky looks much older now. She’s around the same age as her uncle had been, so Ramona guesstimates that she’s probably in her early to mid-forties. Her hair is turning silver, her eyes are crinkled, but her smile is just the same.

Ramona says nothing.

“I raised the money to reprint the original books, and had Carver Edlund’s never-before-published scripts printed along with! And now here they are, in all their glory. A new forward by yours truly, and new covers and they are selling like hotcakes!” 

Ramona blinks. She can’t tell if Becky thinks she’s merely speaking to a fellow fan, or if she knows who Ramona is, considering she was a teenager when they saw each other last, but that old impulse rears its ugly head. 

She sighs heavily, looking from Becky back to the books, her fist clenching. 

“Since Edlund hasn’t been seen in over ten years, I’ve been asked to do the book tour,” Becky boasts. “Talk about the value...the heroism inherent in the series.” 

“Not that you ever thought much of that aspect of the story,” Ramona comments. “You were more interested in seeing them naked.” 

The older woman’s smile fades. “Uhm...you...do I know you?” 

Ramona turns to her and smirks, slowly shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, tilting her head a little, the way her father used to do. 

Becky’s face goes deathly white. “Ohmygod.” 

“I’m only gonna give you a five second head start,” Ramona tells her. “And then I’m coming after you, Dean Winchester style.” 

Becky is off like a shot, whimpering “ohmygod” the entire way to the front door. 

Ramona snickers to herself, and makes sure the woman is gone. She looks up at the display again, snorts, and pushes a copy off the stand to the floor before heading back towards the childrens' section, and the present.

END


End file.
